The Ultimate Challenge!
by angel-feather-keeper
Summary: A Series of challenges for crossovers that will be updated each week. Take this Challenge if you think you can make a crossover for Danny Phantom with any show!btw, none of the challenges have a due date anymore. you can do them whenever u want!
1. Chapter 1

Gasp! Could it be? Yes, AFK has yet another challenge! And it has lots of them in one!

Okay, every month I will put another list of ten challenges, falling under a certain category. This one is for reality shows and dramas.

I really hope you guess will accept it with open arms! They will have to be a crossover with Danny Phantom.

**The list:**

House MD

Lie to Me

King of Queens

CSI (any version)

My name is Earl

Suit Life of Zack & Cody (Including Suit Life on Deck)

Glee

Bones

Desperate House Wives

Law and Order SPU

**Rules: nothing over rated T; no killing Danny; has to be at least 5 chapters, no word limit; you must review this and tell me which one you did when you finish and or accept the challenge.**

**I do realize that this is a difficult challenge because nothing in any of these shows has anything to do with Danny Phantom, but that's why it's called a challenge!**

**Don't let me down!**

**~AFK**


	2. Chapter 2

Meep, okay, I know it hasn't been a month, but I'm going to make this a weekly updated thing! Sorry, im such a bad person! Cries*

**The list!:**

**Fringe**

**The big bang theory**

**Johnny Test**

**American Idol (I know, weird!)**

**-man**

**Inuyasha**

**Wizards of Waverly Place**

**Im in the band**

**Big time rush**

**Icarly**

**Okay, like last time, it must be over 5 chapters, and the due date is 6/3/2010. This one doesn't really have a category, so yeah… if you want me to add a show to next weeks, then review!**

**And as for the whole updating on Sunday, technically, Sunday is the first day of the week! Ha!**

**Don't let me down! Please? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this week's topic is RaNdOmNeSs!! YAY!**

**Here is the list!**

**Total Drama Island**

**Camp Lazlo**

**Teen Titans**

**Avatar: last airbender**

**Robocop**

**American Dragon Jake Long**

**Fairly Odd Parents**

**X-men (Any version)**

**Avatar. (The movie, you know, with Jake and the Blue Planet?)**

**Harry Potter**

**And that's it! Hope you enjoy writing these!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'M BAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK! YEP! So, I know you all are just DYING to ring my neck, but please wait until I have finished all the stories I have on here, not finished. *sweat drop*. Yeah, there's a lot of 'em. So this is the weekly challenge, that has not been updated weekly. Yeah… sorry about that. Well, here you go!

ben 10

diary of a wimpy kid

haunted mansion

percy Jackson

two and a half men

jerry springer (lol)

castle

cold case

invader zim

Repo of the Genetic Opera

Well, that's it. The one's that where on previous challenges on this thing are there because I really want someone to do a crossover with them… and pii, I have been reading your story, just on my phone. My phone won't let me review it, but from now on, I will try and review as many chapters as possible. K? well, please give some a shot! :3


	5. Disney, and SUUUUGGGARR! X3

**ATTENTION READERS!: I am sorry to say that this probably won't be updated often, mainly because it is more of a spare time hobby thingy. I hope you all read and review it anyway though, and hopefully I will be able to update it more than not. Well, here's the next chapter of all girls academy!**

**Chapter 2 – ghost attacks.**

It was last period of Danny's first day and he couldn't be more content. Being around Sam, for some reason, made him feel calmer. He smiled at the back of her head, inwardly wondering how soft it was, and he almost felt the urge to reach forward and touch it. He restrained himself though, knowing how weird and aquward it would be for her to turn around only to find him petting her.

He looked at the clock. Class had twenty more minutes left. He could wait though, as long as he could just stare at Sam-

Danny scowled at the familiar chilly feeling him his being, and angerly blew the blue mist out of his mouth. A freaking ghost! Really! Sighing, he raised his hand, and waited for the teacher to call on him…

"Yes Mr. Fenton?" Danny smiled as he was finally called on.

"May I use the restroom please? Thanks! Be right back," and before the teacher could comment on his strange behavior, he was dashing out the door. He ran down the hall, and allowed the familiar white rings to pass over him once he was in the restroom. In a flash, he went intangible, and flew through the wall with speed unknown to any normal human.

Sam looked at the door with a skeptical look. Danny was acting… odd. She sighed and raised her hand asking if she could go use the restroom. Of course, she wasn't really using the restroom, she was going to go see what the heck Danny's problem was.

She walked through the halls, and stopped dead in shock at what she saw. There, in the hallway before her, was a floating, glowing, octopus, and a teen boy that was also glowing, white white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black hoodie that was unzipped, a green t-shirt underneath, and black jeans. Sam liked his fashion sense, but she was rather confused about the GLOWIND and FLOATING part of the whole situation.

She ducked behind some lockers, and watched the fight in silence, careful not to give herself away. Soon, the boy had the ghostly sea creature defeated, and sucked him into…

A soup thermos?

Sam was beyond baffled. What was up with this guy? Suddenly, the boy looked around, and Sam ducked behind the lockers before he could see her. Her heart was pounding. What if she gets caught? Then what? Her thoughts came to a halt when a blinding light came from behind the lockers that whe was hiding behind.

Sam looked where the boy was standing. He now had two neon rings around his middle, and she watched in shock as they began to separate. Faded blue jeans came into view, as well as a white t-shirt and an unzipped red hoodie, and then blue eyes, black hair, red and white converse…

"Oh, my God…" murmured Sam silenltly. There, in all bhis outcast glory, stood Danny Fenton, the boy she had befriended just that morning.

And he was a Ghost of all things. She hid again as he headed back to class. She waited until she was sure he was a good range away till she went back to class. She sat in her seat in front of him, and waited for class to end. When it did, she grabbed Danny's sleve, and brought him in for a whisper.

"I want to go with you to your place after we're dismissed. I need to talk to you about something." He smiled happily, and nodded. Sam was determined to get to the bottom of the human ghost hybrid, while Danny on the other hand, was just happy to have a cute girl at his house of her won free will. Boy was he in for a surprise.

**Okay, cliffy! Hehehe, evilness. Please review, and tell me what you guys think!**


	6. Chapter 6

This weeks topic is *drum roll* BOOKS AND ANIME! Just completely random book that I like.

THE LIST! … :

Mysterious Mr. Spines series

The Fallen series

Harry Potter

FullMetal Alchemist

Walk Two Moons

Hatchet

Warriors

Maximum Ride

-man

Gravitation

Okay. That's it! I hope you can do one of them! =3


	7. Chapter 7

**I've got five minutes to type all of these down, so here ya go! And also, they aren't all actually shows/movies. Some are historical happenings that I thought would be cool.**

**The List:**

Hetalia: Axis Powers

Cold case

Powerpuff girls Doujinshi (the well-known one)

Titanic

Twin Towers

Fruits Basket

Loveless

+Anima

City of Ember

The Fallen

**IMPORTANT!:**

**Titanic: with this, you would need to get clockwork to put Danny in this time, and have him do something to change the timeline**

**Twin Towers: similar to Titanic. Clockwork puts Danny back in time, and has him change something.**

**Hetalia: with this, you could make Danny a country called Ghost Zone, but that's just an idea. Use it if you want. You can make your own storyline though.**


End file.
